Fairy Tails Twins
by Katokaari
Summary: Kato and Mazzu, the twins of the renowned guild, Fairy Tail. After leaving for a mission, they come back after 4 years, to unexpected events. How will the two make an impact on the Fairy Tail timeline? OC centric mostly. Discontinued.


**So yeah ... I'm back again with another new story ... though granted, this story is a bigger project of mine, which I will focus more on, since I've been really into Fairy Tail lately.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Year X784 - Outside Magnolia**

In a forest outside Magnolia, everything was asleep. It was late at night. Only the nocturnal creatures were running about doing their business. There was a complete silence. That is, until footsteps could be heard from afar.

The footsteps belonged to two men. Both of them standing at a height of roughly 6ft tall. One of them was clad in a red shirt without any sleeves, covered over by a black vest, he wore plain black trousers and black shoes to cover the lower half of his body. He had long hair, most of it being held up in a ponytail, with bangs covering his left eye, and with a right black eye. On his left arm, was what appeared to be, the mark of a guild. This man is Katokaari "Kato" Cerasius, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and older brother of Mazzu.

Next to him, stood his fraternal twin, wearing black trousers, with flame shaped stripes styled down the sides of them. Black t-shirt and a old black hoodie over it. A hoodie with only a left sleeve, and a burning signature of a Fox on the back of it. Hair is short punk styled orange. His red eyes were shining through the night. On his right arm, was what would appear to be a guild mark. This man is Mazzu Cerasius, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and younger brother of Kato.

"Mazzu, we're staying here and rest for the night. We've been walking for a whole day straight." Kato told his brother. It has been a long week for the both of them. Having failed their mission, and forced back to the guild empty handed. How would Master feel about that? Showing up with no results, other than being stronger.

His brother only acknowledged with giving a grunt of agreement. Sitting down at a tree trunk and sighing. He pulled out a flask containing water, drinking some of it, before throwing it to Kato.

"You excited?" Kato asked, drinking from the flask as well.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see the Harvest Festival again, after 4 years." Mazzu replied with barely concealed excitement.

Removing his sword from his waist and placing it down next to him, he sat down, opposite of his brother, and looked up at the darkened sky. "I wonder how much have changed." was all he said, after silence took over the area.

 **Next day**

They covered a lot of ground, continuing towards Magnolia. That is until Kato smacked his face into an invisible wall. "What the?" he said, rubbing his cheek in confusion wondering, why the heck he couldn't just walk in.

Then a barrier of some sort, appeared in the air in front of them, with black runes, on the ground.

"What's this?" Mazzu asked aloud. He couldn't really remember what it was, and he hoped that his brother could remember it for him.

"It's a rune, you moron. Can't you remember? Levy and Freed use them." Kato explained. The barrier wasn't letting anything in or out, it'd just stop anything. Unless you found a way to break through.

"I may have an idea." Kato said, looking at his brother.

* * *

 **Magnolia - Kardia Cathedral**

* * *

Inside the big building of Kardia Cathedral, sat Laxus Dreyar, waiting for Master Makarov Dreyar, his grandfather and Guild Master of Fairy Tail, to give him the succession of the title of Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

He had a plan B, if his stubborn old grandfather didn't name him Master, the Thunder Palace. He'd destroy the town, if he didn't get the title.

'At least Gildarts isn't here.' Laxus thought in relief, knowing full well, that he wasn't able to beat Fairy Tails ace. He is the ace for a reason.

Laxus didn't like to admit it, but he'd say, that he wouldn't be able to beat Kato and Mazzu, if they were to work together. If he were to size them up individually, then he'd say, that he's just as strong as both of them, if they were separated.

Just as his train of thought ended, an appearance was made, one that made Laxus grin. "Took you long enough to show up, Mystogan." Mystogan didn't do anything, but stare at Laxus impassively. It wasn't long after, that the fight between Fairy Tail's S-class wizards began.

* * *

 **Skip**

* * *

During the fight between Laxus and Mystogan, Erza and Natsu arrived in time to see something overwhelming.

Mystogan unmasked.

The two newly arrived wizards couldn't believe what they were witnessing. The same blue hair, as the man they met at the Tower of Heaven. Was a big surprise for the both of them, Erza having tears welling up in her eyes and Natsu standing at the entrance in shock.

"I'm sorry Erza, but I'm not Jellal. I know of him, but I am not him." was all he said before he disappeared. Laxus watched in amusement, as Erza couldn't keep herself together, and Natsu's brain burning.

Charging lightning through his arm, Laxus fired it at Erza, while she was keeping her guard down. As the lightning got closer to Erza, it was stopped, "My … Laxus, that was a weak attack you're sending after little miss Titania." A voice said, dispersing Laxus' lightning.

Laxus growled at the newcomer. The long black hair, the ability to disperse lightning, the all too familiar smirk. No doubt about it … "Kato …" he trailed off, narrowing his eyes at his rival in the use of lightning magic.

Erza stood, eyes wide with shock, her mind trying to comprehend what happened. First there was Mystogan, who looked so much like Jellal, then the next moment, Katokaari protected her from Laxus' lightning. Natsu on the other hand, stood for a moment in surprise, then the surprise disappeared as quick as it came, and got replaced by a shit eating grin.

Looking over his shoulder with a smile on his face, "Yo, been a while hasn't it? Erza, Natsu." Kato greeted, waving casually over his shoulder.

"Wha..what are you doing back in Magnolia so soon? And where's Mazzu?" Erza questioned. She knew that both Kato and Mazzu were on a 10 year mission, hand picked especially to them, as the twins of Fairy Tail. It's been 4 years, so why is Kato here? They didn't fail the mission, did they?

Erza didn't miss the pain and regret that flashed in Kato's eyes before he replied, "Well, we had to come back to the Harvest Festival, since we haven't been here for 4 years already." Focusing his attention back to Laxus, "So Laxus, mind telling me why you're attacking a fellow guildmate? And what are those things in the sky?"

"Why I attacked Erza? To see which S-class is the strongest in the guild. And for those lacrima up in the sky? Those are for my Thunder Palace. If gramps doesn't hurry and give me the title of Fairy Tail Guild Master, then my Thunder Palace will destroy the town of Magnolia." Laxus answered, with a smug look.

With that, Kato's demeanor changed. Taking it all way more seriously, he looked back at Erza, "You heard him, I believe you can take care of it, right?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Nuh uh!" Natsu said from the side, "She'll get roasted, those things shoot straight back at you!"

"Organic Link magic, aye? Alright then …" Kato walked towards Laxus, "Erza, I believe you can do it. Natsu, let's take care of this." Erza nodded, a determined look on her features, as she rushed out of Kardia Cathedral.

"Sure you want flame brain over there to fight by your side, he'll just hold you down." Laxus commented taking off his coat.

"Don't look down on me, Laxus!" Natsu roared charging at the blonde, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" punching at his intended target, didn't seem to work in this case, since Laxus blocked the attack and with covering his hand in lightning, threw it right back at him.

Natsu was thrown back by the force of the punch, and landed tugged in one of the walls. Kato just looked at him dumbly for a moment, true, Natsu was a kid compared to the two lightning users, but he expected a bit more of a fight. Oh well, couldn't be helped now, Kato mused to himself while covering his body in lightning, Laxus mimicking the action.

The two lightning users both turned into their element and charged at each other. Both hitting the other with a punch.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Meanwhile in the town, Erza was seen standing in her Heavens Wheel Armor, summoning a lot of weapons to destroy the Thunder Palace, she was running out of magic power, fast. She kept squeezing as much power as she could into her summoning of swords.

She was pleading for someone to lend her some power, with her current level of magic power, she couldn't do all of this herself, but she had to. Even if she had to do it, she needed the help from her fellow Fairy Tail Wizard.

Out in the distance, Gray was seen supporting himself by putting a hand on a nearby wall, he felt like he could hear Erza asking for help, "If Erza's asking someone for help, then it must be serious. I need to find a way to get in touch with the others." After thinking of a way for a little bit, not finding any answers, Gray suddenly remembered what Warren's magic was. Now he just had to find Warren.

With that, Gray began to move, but the moment he stepped forwards, he fell. His injuries too great at the moment, for his body to carry him. A shadow appeared over him, as if watching over him. "Yo Gray, you seem to be having a bit of trouble there, don't ya?" A voice emanated from the shadow over him.

The orange hair was shining in the sunlight, and without a doubt, Gray could recognize the voice and the orange hair, easily. Mazzu of the Cerasius twins stood above him, as if mocking him. Gray couldn't stop the weak laugh that escaped from his mouth. A smile gracing his face now that one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail were there to help them through all of this.

"Mazzu, if you wouldn't mind, could you get me to Warren please, he should be somewhere around the town." Gray asked of the older man.

Mazzu looked at gray for a moment, completely confused, thinking really hard on Gray's words, when he asked the question, "Warren who?" there was a sheepish smile on his face, knowing that it was probably someone he had to remember.

Gray's face hit the ground in exasperation, "I should've expected that … I mean, you're as stupid as flame brain." Gray muttered to himself, looking up again he rephrased his question, "Take me to that big tower over there, I'm currently not able to stand, and I need to get in touch with the others from the guild to take these lacrima down."

Without a moment's thought, Gray found himself being lifted up over a shoulder, his face looking at the backside of Mazzu's back. "Just that tower over there right?" The orange haired male asked, pointing towards a random tower in the town.

"You know I can't see where you're pointing, moron." Gray muttered, he nodded otherwise, hoping that it was the right place Mazzu was pointing at.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Kato, Natsu and Laxus**

* * *

Both Kato and Laxus wore scratches around them, and dirt covering their some parts of their clothing due to hits to the ground. Natsu looked unscathed, having been watching the fight, looking for a moment where he would be able to jump in, and give the other Lightning user a piece of his mind. But the two moved too fast for him to be able to jump in.

Kato had just received a well placed left hook to his face, knocking him into Natsu both being thrown back. "Natsu … get ready, cause it's time for us to work together." Kato said, standing up, helping Natsu up at the same time.

Right after that claim, a voice spoke from behind the two of them, "You shouldn't forget about me."

* * *

 **AAAAAND DONE.**

 **So what did you think of my newest works?**

 **Some of the things in my story will be inspired by Takei Daloui's Protector of Fairies. You should read his work, it's amazing.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading.**


End file.
